Cambios
by Trister Sister
Summary: Lisanna nunca pensó que tantas cosas habrían cambiado durante su ausencia, pero la verdad era inevitable, su existencia desfasada con la de sus compañeros de gremio…atrapada en la soledad. Ni siquiera imaginaba que existía otra persona que se sentía igual que ella.


_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del rey del troleo; Hiro Mashima_

* * *

**Cambios**

* * *

El radiante sol en su mayor cúspide del medio día desplegando rayos luminosos chocando contra la espesa capa de arena y el reflejo del cielo en el cristalino y azulado mar, las olas mesándose de un lado para otro hasta terminar su trayectoria al chocar contra la costa dejando un rastro de espuma salada en las comisuras de la arena. La ligera brisa tropical soplando suavemente provocando una sensación refrescante en medio de la onda de calor de verano.

Sería algo muy irónico no aprovechar el propicio clima playero, por lo que la mayoría de los habitantes de Magnolia se encontraban refrescándose en la playa, eso era justo lo que hacía cada integrante del gremio de Fairy Tail, pues después de llevar a cabo largas y extenuantes misiones a lo largo del verano habían decidido tomarse un merecido descanso para relajarse un poco y olvidarse de todo lo relacionado respecto al Consejo Mágico y gremios oscuros.

Los Fairys además de ser considerados fuertes respecto a magia, se caracterizaban por su gran capacidad de explotar todas sus energías para cumplir su objetivo de la mejor manera posible; y en esta ocasión su objetivo al ser divertirse utilizaban todos los medios para hacerlo a lo grande, para rematar con el clima vestían ligeros trajes de baño, paseaban por la costa, practicaban el voleibol playero, participaran en juegos acuáticos en el mar o en su mayor caso las chicas; tomaban baños de sol acompañadas por un postre frio como bebidas tropicales o paletas de hielo.

Mas faltaban algunos que aun se encontraban terminando de establecerse o preparase, siendo el caso de una encantadora chica albina, de cortos cabellos blancos como la nieve y ojos azules como el intenso matiz del mar pero radiantes como el sol, siendo la más menuda y pequeña de los hermanos Strauss; Lisanna.

Se encontraba en el pasillo de los baños para chicas, esperando a que su hermana mayor terminara de cambiar su largo vestido por un atuendo más apropiado para la ocasión.

Ella ya había terminado de vestirse y tenia ansias de ir a la playa a divertirse, después de todo hacía demasiado calor para estar encerrada en un lugar tan pequeño, además de que ella siempre se consideró una chica muy activa.

Sin perder tiempo se acercó al cubículo donde se encontraba su hermana y dio unos ligeros golpecitos a la superficie de la puerta -Mira-nee apresúrate, quiero ir a nadar- demandó con un ligero toque de impaciencia, conforme mas duraba ahí dentro se sentía más sofocada.

-ya voy- respondió la voz cantarina de Mirajane desde dentro.

Resopló, eso le había dicho hace cinco minutos, lo que significaba que tendría que esperar más tiempo. Pero eso no le importaba; podría esperar todo lo necesario por su hermana. Durante todo el lapso en el que estuvo en Edoras la incertidumbre y la impotencia de si volvería a verla algún día le hizo ver la gran valía e importancia que sus hermanos tenían en su vida, los amaba más que a nada.

Sacudió la cabeza, no era momento de ponerse melancólica. Buscó con la mirada con que distraerse mientras tanto fue entonces cuando su mirada fue reflejada en el espejo de tocador. Se acercó para asegurarse de tener una buena apariencia cuando noto un detalle que la tomo por sorpresa.

-está creciendo de nuevo…- murmuró alzando una mano y tomando un mechón de cabello, que ya le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros. Haber, la última vez que se corto el cabello era arriba de la barbilla y fue cuando aun se encontraba en Edoras ¿Cómo es que había crecido tan rápido?

Otra controversia se formo en su mente, es decir ¿debería volver a cortarlo?

Re memorizando desde pequeña su cabello siempre lo había mantenido corto, y cuando por fin dejo dejarlo crecer fue cuando cumplió los quince años, pero entonces sucedió la tragedia que la llevo al mundo paralelo. En aquellos tiempos no lo pensó ni dos veces, tomo una daga y lo cortó al margen del mentón ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Por una palabra sencilla y sin embargo significativa:

Cambio.

Tenía que cambiar totalmente, comenzar una nueva vida con un nuevo gremio y compañeros y a su vez olvidar todo el pasado pues tenía escasas posibilidades de volver, y el primer paso para dejar atrás su vida pasada era cambiando de look y así lo hizo.

Pero, ¿y ahora? Ahora estaba de vuelta, ya no tenía que cambiar su doloroso pasado, por lo que no era necesario cortarlo, era feliz, había vuelto a la normalidad y no había ningún cambio. ¿Por qué cortar su cabello?

-ok, ya estoy lista- .

La voz risueña de Mirajane la sacó de sus ensimismamientos, sacudió la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente a ella.

Observo a su hermana mayor, quien la recibió con una esplendida sonrisa y llevaba puesto un bikini color verde demostrando su escultural anatomía.

-Mira-nee sabes que si Elf-nichan te ve con esa ropa te mandara de vuelta al gremio-se aventuró a comentar sobre la vestimenta, no es que estuviera haciendo referencia a que se veía mal vestida, al contrario, a través de esa vestimenta estaba destacando sus muy llamativos atributos físicos y justo ese resultaba ser el problema; pues su sobre protector hermano comenzaría a fantasear tragedias paranoicas sobre que algo malo pudiera sucederle si algún pervertido llegaba a verla en ese atuendo.

-¿tú crees que es muy revelador? Yo pensé que era más modesto que el de Lucy y Cana-cuestionó llevándose el dedo índice al labio inferior, en pose pensativa sobre haber tomado una mala decisión.

-no te preocupes nee-chan, estoy suficientemente segura de que impresionaras a Freed- dijo con una sonrisita traviesa con el afán de jugar un poco con su hermana.

El comentario provocó que sobre las mejillas de Mira apareciera un ligero rubor -¡Lisanna!-le reprochó notablemente avergonzada dándole un ligero empujoncito en el hombro.

Dejo salir una suave risita, la reacción de su hermana le pareció tan adorable, a veces se sorprendía de cuanto había cambiado Mirajane durante su ausencia, aun recordaba a la temida y temperamental adolescente "la Demonio" que tenía una fuerte rivalidad con Erza. Pero definitivamente no quedaba nada de la vieja Mirajane; ella ahora era amable y amorosa con todos; regalando sonrisas capaz de alegrar el día de cualquiera. Su personalidad se había transformado totalmente, y sin duda lo que más le impresionaba fue enterarse en cómo había formado una relación con Freed Justine.

De pronto unos quejidos bastante fuertes llamaron tanto su atención como la de Mira por lo que simultáneamente buscaron el cubículo del cual provenían, al dar con el se acercaron, notando como la puerta estaba entre abierta. Inquietada por la integridad de cualquiera que estuviera ahí dentro se atrevió a echar un vistazo, apartando de un empujón totalmente la puerta.

Vaya fue su sorpresa al percatarse de que era nada más y nada menos que la novia de su hermano, de rodillas frente al inodoro, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia este y con las manos sobre el piso.

-¡Evergreen!-exclamó alarmada al verla en tan mal estado, ¿Qué rayos había sucedido? Si hace un par de minutos estaba perfectamente bien refunfuñando enérgicamente contra su hermano.

La chica reacciono al escuchar su nombre, por lo que le dirigió la mirada, fue entonces cuando logro contemplar su rostro; no traía puestos sus lentes, por lo que se notaban sus oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos a contraste de la palidez de su piel por la que escurrían gotas de sudor frio, a diferencia de sus labios secos.

-¡Ever! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Mirajane acudiendo a ayudarla.

-¿Te parece que estoy bien?-respondió sarcástica con su característico mal genio, sin embargo no salió tan fuerte como hubiera deseado, si no al contrario un hilo de voz le salió por la tangente, mas eso no evito que rechazara la ayuda de su compasiva hermana apartándola de un manotazo e intentando incorporarse por sí misma, mas sin embargo al intentarlo tambaleó y estuvo a punto de caer de no ser porque logró sostenerse de la pared.

-¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Entraste al mar justo después de comer? ¿Ingeriste algo en mal estado?- interrogó yéndose por lo más lógico, si ella acababa de devolver todo lo que tenía en el estomago probablemente se debía a que un alimento le había caído mal ¿no?

-¡Claro que no!- rugió entre jadeos dedicándole una mirada fulminante, que la hizo retractarse de haber preguntado -¡Todo esto es culpa de tu estúpido hermano!-.

Esa última frase sí que la desubico ¿Elfman? ¿Cómo pudo enfermarla su hermano? Claro estaba que debido a que al ser un chico que se consideraba "un hombre entre hombres" en algunas ocasiones sacaba de sus casillas a "la chica hada" debido a su carácter explosivo, especialmente durante el último par de días pues extrañamente había estado teniendo bruscos cambios de humor, mas no era lo suficientemente despistado como para llegar al grado de dañarla, pues la quería y conocía cuando estaba en sus límites. Además, su hermano era muy bueno, por no decir excelente respecto a habilidades culinarias, por lo que resultaba imposible que la intoxicara con algún platillo. Definitivamente no comprendía a que se refería la castaña.

-Oyes Mira-nee ¿tú sabes…? –cortó en seco su pregunta al notar la expresión de su hermana; tenía ambas manos cubriendo su boca, los ojos muy abiertos sin siquiera parpadear, estaba impactada.

-Evergreen…tu… ¿es lo que estoy pensando?- articulo con dificultad Mira, intuyendo lo que pasaba, la aludida asintió con la cabeza -¿no…no estás jugando conmigo verdad? ¿No es solo un juego como en la isla Tenrou?-.

¿De qué hablaba su hermana? ¿Isla Tenrou? ¿Qué había sucedido? No entendía la reacción de su hermana, parecía… ¿consternada? ¿Preocupada? ¿Incrédula?

-¡¿Acaso parece una broma?!- dijo con impaciencia la hada señalándose a sí misma referente a su estado actual.

Entonces la expresión de la mayor se suavizo desapareciendo toda la sorpresa de su rostro y su mirada se humedeció -¡oh Evergreen!- balbuceó enternecida yendo a darle un afectuoso abrazo a la chica, quien solo murmuró cosas inentendibles evitando el contacto visual con la joven para que no notara su sonrojo. Una vez que se separó de la castaña la vio directamente a los ojos, con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro -¿Se lo has dicho ya a Elfman?-.

-¡Ese idiota!- dijo rechinando los dientes de solo recordar- ¿Sabes que dijo cuando se lo insinué? ¡Me dijo que estaba subiendo de peso! ¡Me dio a entender que me veía gorda!-al decir lo ultimo lagrimas reprimidas comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos.

Un momento ¿desde cuándo la conversación había girado a hablar de su estado de salud a hablar de su peso corporal? Definitivamente cada vez estaba entendiendo menos, parecía que su nee-chan y Evergreen estaban hablando telepáticamente o en código Morse, por qué no comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, es decir, ¿Por qué alguien de un fuerte ego como Evergreen a quien no le importaban los comentarios de los demás respecto a su apariencia física estaba llorando? ¿Por qué su hermana estaba que irradiaba alegría a más no poder? ¿Qué tenía que ver Elfman en esto?

Demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza, necesitaba saber las respuestas ya.

-Ever, Mira-nee ¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó directamente fastidiada de sentirse excluida de la conversación.

En ese preciso instante Evergreen le dedicó la mirada más sombría que nunca había visto en su vida; ni siquiera la expresión de Erza se comparaba -¡¿Tú y tu hermano son igual de ciegos o son estúpidos?!-

Bien en este caso podría aplicar a la perfección el dicho "querer matar con la mirada" ahora entendía completamente por que un simple vistazo de la chica hada podía convertir a cualquiera en piedra, si ya se sentía petrificada y eso que no estaba usando su magia no quería saber que sucedería de ser el caso, aunque asemejando la situación era muy probable que ocurriera.

-ya, ya Evergreen, tranquila, Lisanna es muy ingenua aun, no lo hace con malicia -intervino a su favor su apacible hermana mayor dándole unas ligeras palmaditas en la espalda.

Exhaló el aire contenido al ver como los músculos de Evergreen se relajaban gracias a las palabras de su hermana, las cuales siempre resultaban como un elixir al alma en situaciones complicadas, ahora tenía un motivo más para amarla; le acababa de salvar la vida.

No obstante el ver como la misma llevaba la mano al vientre de la castaña y las siguientes palabras que salieron de sus labios torneados en una sonrisa fueron las que la dejaron helada:

-creo que pronto seremos tías, Lisanna-.

Sintió que sus ojos casi se salían de sus orbitas debido a la impresión y su mandíbula amenazaba con caer hasta el suelo, ¿en verdad estaba pasando?

Una vez que procesó la información una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formo en su rostro, para luego dejar fluir toda esa emoción.

-¡Kya! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡ Ever está embarazada! –gritó a todo pulmón dando saltos por todo el pasillo debido a lo emocionada que se encontraba, como no estarlo ¡Iba a tener un sobrino! Desde pequeña adoraba a los bebés, no por nada había autoproclamado a Happy su hijo. ¡Se sentía tan feliz!

Sin pensarlo mas fue a abrazar fuertemente a la chica, para trasmitirle esa felicidad que la embargaba - ¡Felicidades a ti, Ever y también a Elf-nichan!-

La joven siendo bastante tosca no dudo en apartarla -¡¿Que no entiendes que no quiero saber nada de ese animal?! ¡arhg con ustedes no se puede hablar!- dijo frustrada frunciendo el ceño e incorporándose de golpe, muy fastidiada. Para luego sacudir su ropa y ponerse los lentes –Mejor iré a buscar a ese inútil, o se ahogara si no estoy cerca-añadió con la voz más serena acomodándose los lentes sobre el puentecillo de la nariz y darles la espalda -¡y no me vuelvas a llamar Ever!-finalizó dedicándole una mirada desdeñosa para luego marcharse con pasos determinados.

-ay Evergreen- murmuró al tiempo que tanto ella como su hermana reían al unisonó por los repentinos cambios de humor, acababa de contradecirse rotundamente y eso resultaba muy gracioso proviniendo de una mujer como ella.

-parece que aun le cuesta admitir sus sentimientos por Elfman ¿no?-opinó la "Demon Soul" acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja.

-sí, eso parece- asintió con una tenue sonrisa ladeando la cabeza y fijándola el piso–así que Elf-nichan será padre –dejó escapar un suspiro, pronunciando las palabras más para sí misma que para su hermana, ahora que había pasado la euforia comenzaba a asimilar la realidad, intentando convencerse de que lo que estaba sucediendo era real, pues aun no lograba asimilar del todo la noticia que acababa de recibir.

Hacia no mucho tiempo que el albino había llegado a casa autoproclamándose el hombre con más suerte en el mundo por que Evergreen había aceptado ser su novia y ahora de pronto, ya había creado un nuevo ser.

Estaba tan feliz; imaginarse a su hermano cargando a un bebé le resultaba algo cómico, ya lo veía diciendo "mi hijo será el mejor hombre en todo Fiore" y en caso de que fuera una niña aferrarse a decir "no importa, de cualquier manera le enseñare a jugar futbol americano" ; eso en si resultaba muy cómico pero a la vez sentía una opresión en el pecho, posiblemente por el hecho de que ya no tendrían la misma relación de hermanos, quisiese o no, el iba a formar su familia y se despegaría de ella.

-si, al parecer nuestro Elfman al fin se ha convertido en un verdadero hombre-.

El comentario la hizo volver al presente y levantar la vista para ver el rostro de quien había pronunciado las palabras. Los ojos de Mira brillaban de emoción, con una perfecta sonrisa adornando su rostro, posiblemente al ser la más grande y adoptar el papel de madre se sentía orgullosa de lo que había logrado su hermano menor.

Bueno, ahora que lo reflexionaba, aunque ya no tendría al "guardaespaldas" que se encargaba de que nadie la cortejara, seguía teniendo a su hermana mayor que había sido madre y hermana para ella, aquella que le contaba sus alegrías y penas.

Eso la hizo sentirse mejor, pese a que Elfman ya no estaría con ellas, contaba con el apoyo incondicional de su hermana, quien estaría para brindarle una sonrisa para animarla.

-sí, supongo que él ya no estará con nosotras en casa- dijo con tranquilidad poniéndose de pie, pues se había hincado cuando abrazó a Evergreen -pero me alegra saber que aun estaremos juntas tu y yo Mira-nee- añadió dedicándole una enorme sonrisa, para luego darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la salida de los baños, con la calma que le proporcionaba el saber que aun tenía a su hermana.

Las últimas palabras de Lisanna provocaron que la sonrisa se borrara del rostro de Mirajane y que su corazón diera un vuelco.

-si…claro…-susurró con desanimo, incorporándose para seguirla desalentada, pues tristemente ese futuro que Lisanna vislumbraba para ambas no se realizaría, y eso causaba que la culpa la invadiera, pues ella misma había decidido que ese futuro juntas no existiría.

* * *

Caminaba feliz por la espesa arena después de todo el tiempo demorado en los baños, con ansias de poder dar un brinco al agua, de no ser el caso su tez quedaría tan seca y áspera como la piel de un cocodrilo. Sin embargo se detuvo abruptamente al percatarse de que su hermana había dejado de avanzar, por lo que dio una ojeada hacia atrás para averiguar el motivo de ello.

-Mira-nee ¿Qué tienes?- asistió a su lado agachando la cabeza para poder verla a los ojos comenzando a preocuparse, la jovial chica, se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el suelo, el entrecejo arrugado y lo más alarmante, las comisuras de sus labios estaban hacia abajo no en la sonrisa permanentemente dibujada, de lo que se podía derivar una sola cosa: lo que sucedía era algo realmente malo.

Mirajane alzó levemente la vista observando los ojos de su hermanita; estaban inquietos y desplegaban una gran nota de preocupación. No era justo hacerla pasar esa incertidumbre, y tampoco seguir ilusionándola con un futuro imposible, tarde o temprano se enteraría, y era mejor desde ya y no esperar a tirarla abruptamente de sus nubes. Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire para tomar valentía.

-Lisanna… hay algo que debo decirte- volvió a agachar la cabeza, le resultaba demasiado complicado revelar su decisión, una mueca se formo en sus labios al no saber ni como comenzar, tal vez con una indirecta respecto a lo último que hablaron la haría comprender –lo que quiero decirte es que…ya no seremos tu y yo en casa-.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás desconcertada ¿Qué ya no serían ellas? Un par de pensamientos se entrelazaron asociando el drástico cambio de ánimo de ella y la situación vivida en los baños, pero de inmediato descartó la idea, Mirajane de ninguna manera podía estar embarazada; por una sencilla razón; a diferencia de su hermano quien era muy descuidado e irresponsable que tenia la tendencia de dejarse llevar por las emociones del momento, Fried, era un chico responsable y cuidadoso, quien no solo seguía las reglas en batalla, si no también respetaba las reglas morales.

Así que en definitiva, no tenía ni idea de que le estaba pasando a su hermana, y eso era muy agobiante. Tomó de los hombros a su hermana y la vio fijamente al rostro -no te entiendo Mira-nee ¿Qué tratas de decir?-.

La chica cerró los parpados y respiró profundamente, era el momento indicado, si no lo decía ahora no se atrevería a decirlo después. Sin dudarlo más abrió los ojos alzando la cabeza con decisión - Lisanna, lo que trato de decir es que yo…-titubeó de nuevo al encararse con su rostro; sus enormes ojos azules observándola con ingenuidad de lo que estaba por decir, trago saliva para deshacer el nudo que se aferraba a formarse en su garganta –yo…- sintió la voz quebrársele y los ojos humedecerse ¡Lisanna aun era una niña! ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta?

-Mira-nee ¿Qué pasa? ¡Mira- nee no llores! - interrogó al ver como su rostro se contraía, y enseguida sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse, lo que aumento sus preocupaciones-¡Mira-nee!-intento hacerla reaccionar sacudiéndola de los hombros.

Se negaba a derramar lagrimas, si prorrumpía en llanto no podría articular palabra alguna, aunque de cualquier manera su garganta ya estaba cerrada.

-¡Oh Lisanna!- por impulso alzó su mano izquierda y extendió su palma frente al rostro de ella como si eso diera todas las respuestas.

Abrió los ojos excesivamente y sus cejas se alzaron de forma pronunciada al notar el objeto que portaba en su mano. El dedo anular de su hermana mayor era rodeado por un aro de oro, con un diamante en el centro. Un anillo de compromiso. Esa fue la respuesta a todas sus preguntas y llevaban a un solo punto.

Mirajane se iba a casar.

La mayor sentía ceder a llorar, había sucedido lo previsto, pues la expresión de shock y que no comentara nada en lo absoluto lo decía todo, ella estaba muy triste por la noticia todo por su culpa.

-Lisanna, perdona, tal vez no debería...-cortó en seco parpadeando un par de veces -Li…Lisanna- murmuró sorprendida ¿la razón? la pequeña se había abalanzado contra ella de manera abrupta e inesperada y ahora la abrazaba con gran fuerza.

-Felicidades Mira-nee- le susurró al oído, su mente estaba en una especie de shock mental, pero no quería ver a su hermana derramar mas lagrimas, no por ella, por lo que aun cuando no había acabado de procesar la información ya se había lanzado a sus brazos para darle las felicitaciones.

-Lisanna…pero tu... creí que…- balbuceo incongruentemente, se esperaba cualquier reacción de su parte menos esa, sacudió la cabeza y tomo a su hermanita de los hombros obligándola a retroceder y quedar frente a frente, necesitaba despejar sus dudas – Lisanna ¿Qué no te sientes triste? ¿No estás molesta conmigo?- cuestiono encarando sus miradas azuladas y frunciendo el entrecejo.

-nee-chan, tu amas a Freed ¿Por qué debería estar molesta por ello?- le respondió dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Mirajane ladeo la cabeza y entreabrió la boca, no comprendía por qué la despreocupación de ella, ¿Sería que no había entendido que se iba a casar? Debía dejar las cosas en claro y era mejor hacerle saber su pesar a la menor, soltó un suspiro y vio hacia el lejano mar.

–Lisanna, yo, me casare con Freed, tu y yo ya no estaremos juntas en todo, claro que siempre seremos hermanas y contaras conmigo para apoyarte, pero no serán más las noches de película, ni las mañanas de invierno cobijadas frente a la chimenea ;lo que trato de decir es que…que ya no tendremos la misma relación nunca más- incapaz de alzar la mirada y enfrentarse a esa mirada triste, se mordió el labio inferior y continuo con dolor-yo… lamento esto Lisanna, comprendo que estés enojada conmigo, estás en tu derecho pues fui muy egoísta al tomar esta decisión sin pensar en ti, apenas regresaste y ya estoy por abandonarte, no debí…no debí decirle que si a Freed, no aun- la culpa volvió a carcomerla y hubiera vuelto a llorar a de no ser por el sentir sus manos; Lisanna entrelazo sus manos con las de ella. Sin más levanto la cabeza; ella aun mantenía esa sonrisa impasible en sus labios.

-Mira-nee, agradezco mucho que hayas pensado en mí, pero no debes retractarte de haberle dicho el "si" a Freed- soltó una risita debido a lo graciosa que era la expresión confundida y llena de culpa de Mirajane, como si acabara de cometer el peor delito del planeta -tu eres una gran hermana y cuidaste de mi mucho tiempo, desde que era una niña pero ya no lo soy, puedo cuidarme sola y tú mereces ser feliz- concluyo entrelazando sus manos.

La mayor formo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro como si le quitaran una enorme carga de encima, ahora podía sentirse tranquila al saber que su hermana menor estaría bien sin ella. Por lo que revirtiendo los papeles fue ella ahora quien salto a abrazarla –gracias Lisanna -.

Correspondió el abrazo con dulzura y le dio unas ligeras palmaditas en la espalda, ya percibía los ligeros sollozos de Mira y las lagrimas sobre su hombro, soltó un soplo, vaya que al final no había evitado que llorara – vamos Mira-nee, no llores, quiero verte feliz o me harás creer que en verdad te arrepentiste de aceptar a Freed- .

Mirajane se separo de ella y comenzó a limpiarse el resto de lagrimas con el dorso de su mano –lo siento, creo que invertí los papeles, parezco una niña pequeña y tú la hermana mayor heh- dijo en son de broma recomponiendo su expresión.

-mooh ¿Qué clase de ejemplo es ese?-le regaño colocando sus manos en las caderas y torciendo la boca con fingida molestia, alegre en su interior de que su hermana volviera a la normalidad.

-lo sé, creo que soy…-.

La menor de los Strauss arqueó una ceja, al ver como su hermana dejaba inconclusa la frase, y que sus palabras habían marchado con el viento -¿Qué eres qué?- opto por preguntar curiosa al ver la expresión claramente perdida que tenia, que había quedado en una hipnosis totalmente embelesada.

Parpadeó cuando su campo visual fue invadido por la palma de Lisanna quien ondeaba una y otra vez su mano en un intento de hacerla volver –uhm…no nada- respondió en automático bajando la mirada hacia el suelo.

Alzó ambas cejas y retomo sus manos en la cintura al notar como las mejillas de la más grande se ruborizaban e intentaba enterrar la vista en el suelo como colegiala enamorada: Ese sonrojo, esa chispa que apareció en sus ojos solo significaban una cosa, dirigió la mirada en dirección a donde Mira había visto hace unos momentos.

Efectivamente, recargado sobre el tronco de una palmera se encontraba el chico de cabellos verdes con ese aire reservado lanzando miradas discretas hacia donde ellas se encontraban.

No necesito ser adivina para deducir que era lo que pasaba por la mente de ambos. Volvió la cabeza a con su hermana y le sonrió comprensiva.

-adelante ve con Freed- cedió el permiso que estaba al tanto que deseaba pero que no se atrevía a pedir. Su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas, al ver como abría los ojos, sorprendida por qué acertara de manera casi telepática.

-no, no quiero dejarte sola, tú me esperaste, así que no es justo que te abandone- denegó Mirajane con la cabeza.

Vaya, estaba muy agradecida de tener una hermana como Mirajane que estaba dispuesta a sacrificar tanto por ella, pero no era tan cruel para cegarse al anhelo que esta estaba reprimiendo –anda Mira-nee, se que quieres ir, ya encontrare a alguien que me acompañe- le instó guiñándole un ojo y dándole un ligero golpe con la cadera de manera picara.

Mira dejo salir todo el aire -gracias Lisanna, eres la mejor hermanita- cedió finalmente exteriorizando toda esa emoción en una radiante sonrisa, para luego darle un último abrazo e irse corriendo a donde se encontraba su novio.

Contempló cómo se dirigía hacia él con la velocidad de un destello blanco, rodó los ojos, era realmente increíble que alguien tan callado como Freed hubiera llamado la atención de su hermana, no obstante ella lo amaba, percibía el brillo en sus ojos en cuanto él llegaba y si su hermana era feliz a su lado ella también lo era.

De pronto sintió un ligero crujir en su interior al ver como Mira se colgaba del cuello del Justin y le depositaba un suave beso en los labios, una sensación amarga inundo su boca, ellos se veían tan felices juntos, y una pizca de frustración le dio directo en el pecho, pero ¿Por qué? No lo entendía, estaba muy alegre por ambos, la seguridad de que eran el uno para el otro no flaqueaba, entonces ¿Por qué razón sentía esa opresión en el pecho?

Meneó la cabeza hacia los lados despejando con aquel acto todos esos sentimientos negativos indignada con sí misma, se supone que su propósito era divertirse a lo grande, no angustiarse y menos por algo sin sentido. Recompuso la sonrisa y siguió su caminar hacia la costa donde se encontraba su gremio, ya encontraría a uno de sus amigos que la acompañara en sus aventuras.

Retornó hacia allá con los pies pegados a la brecha que separaba la arena del mar, sintiendo el cosquilleo de las olas en sus pies, con la arena inmiscuyéndose entre los dedos, era tan agradable, ya deseaba saltar a nadar en las frescas aguas, sus hermanos la llamaban "pez en el agua" y no exactamente por su take over.

Su sonrisa se ensancho al divisar a los locos magos de Fairy Tail, ya escuchaba sus risas y reniegos, peleas y juegos.

Hizo un mohín en la boca ¿con quién debería acudir? Comenzó a recorrer para buscar al más indicado.

La primera que vio fue a Levy, la niña come libros con la que había crecido aunque de pequeñas era difícil realizar una actividad juntas debido a que la McGarden se la pasaba en los libros y ella detestaba estudiar, en realidad se divertían además de ser muy buena amiga, lamentablemente ella no podría ser, porque se encontraba muy ocupada evitando ser lanzada hacia el mar por Gazille, que resultaba ser un Dragonslayer según le platicó Juvia.

Juvia Loxar, la buscó con la mirada, su más reciente amiga, desde los exámenes Tenrou se llevaron de maravilla y le fascinaba pasar el tiempo con ella; la divisó muy ocupada escondida detrás de una palmera, con una malteada fría entre sus manos, el rostro con rubor observando con fascinación a cierto mago de hielo. A simple vista cualquiera podía deducir que estaba profundamente enamorada de él, y le parecía tan tierna su forma actuar para llamar su atención.

Paso su mirada al mago Fullbuster, Gray seguía siendo igual de rebelde y cabezota incapaz de entender, de niño peleando vez tras vez con Natsu sin importarle cuan herido terminaba y ahora igual de tonto al no darse cuenta de la hermosa chica que se moría por él, sino más bien al contrario la ignoraba olímpicamente evadiendo un ataque masivo de agua provocado por Erza.

La pelirroja escarlata, imponente y madura, aun se notaba en ella esa chispa de orgullo y fortaleza interior que la caracterizaba desde niña, pero ahora en sus ojos no se notaba esa fría armadura que nadie podía penetrar, su mirada era diferente como si sus sentimientos estuvieran a flote, con una chispa de frustración y melancolía recordando algún suceso no muy lejano, pero eso no significaba que no disfrutara del presente; justo como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento arrojándole una pelota directo a la cara a Natsu.

Natsu, el peli rosado en esos momentos se encontraba muy concentrado sujetando entre sus brazos a Lucy, con las claras intenciones de arrojarla al mar sin librarse de las protestas entre risas que recibía de la chica. Un suspiro escapo de su boca, esa escena era como un Deja Vú, en el que ella ocupaba el lugar de la rubia, ya hacia algunos años, cuando eran más jóvenes y Natsu, Happy y ella eran una familia.

Medio sonrío, era un lindo recuerdo, no obstante tenía que aceptar que el Dragneel había cambiado, ahora sus ojos chispeaban de alegría al ver a la Heartphilia, ahora la rubia ocupaba el lugar más cercano a su corazón. Y no guardaba rencor respecto a ser desplazada de lugar, cierto, seguía queriendo a Natsu, pero su cariño ahora era más fraternal, su amor de niños estaba en el pasado, ya no eran unos chiquillos, simplemente el tiempo paso, ella se fue y ocurrieron cambios.

Demasiados cambios.

Parpadeó como quien acaba de despertar, eso era justo lo que pasaba acababa de despertar y darse cuenta de cuánto había cambiado cada uno de sus amigos.

Era cuestión de alzar la cabeza y analizar su entorno, a cualquiera de ellos.

Desde alguien como Bisca, aquella niña que gustaba de jugar con pistolas de agua y ahora en estos momentos, se había convertido en una mujer hecha y derecha, con esposo y una hija. O también alguien muy querido como Gildartz, aquel que había sido como un padre para ella, en verdad era un padre biológico de quien jamás se imagino, Cana.

Todos cambiaron, Max, Warren, Gray, Natsu. Cada uno, desde alguien querido hasta un simple compañero.

Fairy Tail cambio más de lo que se imagino.

Sintió un hueco en la boca del estomago al percatarse de que todo ello había sucedido en su ausencia. Durante todos los años en los que no estuvo habían sucedido la mayoría de esas modificaciones, ella no había estado allí para verlas y eso repercutía en la actualidad. Pero ya nada se podía hacer, no podía regresar en el tiempo y hacer que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Se dio la vuelta, consciente de que en esos momentos todos estaban ocupados en divertirse con sus seres más queridos, como para estorbarles pidiendo que la acompañaran. Al pensar en lo último una opresión estrujo con fuerza su pecho ¿Qué era esa sensación? El sentimiento de impertinencia, de no tener a quien acudir, y se resumía en una palabra:

Soledad.

Era justo en estos momentos en los que entendía cuan sola se encontraba, no en el sentido de falta de amigos o de familia, por que los tenia. Era la sensación de no tener una persona especial, a la cual ella fuera lo más importante y a la que pudiera acudir por cualquier cosa que necesitara, sabiendo que estaría en cualquier momento del día para ella. Una persona a la cual amar.

Por ejemplo sus hermanos, ambos ya habían encontrado esa persona especial. Elfman junto a la chica que ama, le dieron vida a un nuevo ser, con el que quedaba más que demostrado que era el fruto de su amor. O Mirajane, quien decidió dar uno de los pasos más significativos para demostrar que sentía el llamado amor verdadero, entregarle su vida para siempre al chico del cual estaba enamorada.

¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? Ella recién acababa de regresar de Edoras y en un santiamén, sus hermanos ya estaban por irse.

El viento sopló con fuerza arrojando sus cabellos blancos sobre su rostro y que atrapó fácilmente debido al largo de estos. Se quedo observando las hebras entre sus dedos y eso le basto para extraer otro importante descubrimiento.

No es que su cabello hubiera crecido demasiado pronto, si no que el tiempo se le había pasado demasiado rápido.

Realmente, apenas se estaba dando cuenta de cuantos meses habían transcurrido desde su regreso a Earthland y no se había percatado por estar absorta recuperando el tiempo perdido, tanto así que no tomo en cuenta que el tiempo se le venía encima y por consecuente, los cambios que traía consigo.

Y ahora, el tiempo mismo se encargaría de dejarla sin nadie.

Pues en materia de semanas, sucedería que su lugar de relevancia respecto a sus hermanos pasaría a ser un segundo plano. Eso la llevaba a la misma conclusión, se quedaría aun más sola.

No, no de nuevo, ya una vez experimento la soledad, cuando se encontró perdida en Edoras, había tenido que enfrentarse a estar sola en un principio. No quería experimentar esa sensación otra vez.

Paró en seco al darse cuenta de que comenzaba a sumirse en pensamientos negativos por segunda vez, ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Sería mejor distraerse, o de lo contrario caería en depresión en un día demasiado lindo para perdérselo. Vio hacia el frente buscando algún indicio de su paradero, se había ido caminando a destino incierto por estar perdida en sus cavilaciones. Dejando a un lado donde se encontraba, se le antojo nadar un rato para relajarse, aunque la marea estaba algo elevada no parecía peligrosa. Sin pensarlo más se lanzó de un salto, en el que no tardo en sumergirse entre las olas.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció al hacer contacto con la fría agua, con qué razón sus hermanos siempre decían que se aclimatara al cambio de temperatura antes de entrar de lleno al mar.

Comenzó a deslizarse hacia el frente, al principio era bastante fácil, pero entonces el curso de la corriente cambio y comenzó a presionarla para arrastrarla hacia el lado contrario. Se giro de forma forzada, las olas se estaban volviendo más violentas eso le impedía nadar y comenzaba a ponerse riesgoso, sería mejor volver a la superficie. Como pudo emergió dejando la cabeza fuera del agua buscando con desesperación alguna orilla de la cual agarrarse no duro mucho cuando una nueva ola la arrastraba a su merced dirigiéndola hacia unos arrecifes, forzó su cuerpo a hacer una vuelta bastante brusca intentando alejarse de ahí; no obstante el mar de nuevo conspiro en su contra y la arrastró hacia su izquierda, cosa que no pudo impedir.

Sintió que su nuca se golpeaba con fuerza contra una superficie dura y rocosa. Su cuerpo dejo de responderle cuando su vista comenzó a ponerse borrosa, lo último que vio fue el comenzar a descender en el agua.

Pronto todo se torno oscuro.

* * *

Bajo los intensos rayos de sol, recargando su espalda contra los arrecifes de la costa y el roció provocado por las olas mojando su rostro, observaba con aparente desinterés el inmenso mar que se extendía frente a sus ojos, producto de estar perdido en sus pensamientos. Si su abuelo o cualquier otro llegaran a verlo allí, posiblemente lo regañarían por estar desaprovechando todo lo que le ofrecía la playa, no obstante tenía demasiadas cosas que asimilar.

Alzó la cabeza al cielo recapitulando las noticias que le dieron sus mejores amigos.

Hacia un par de días que había realizado una misión junto a Evergreen, misión que tuvieron que abortar debido a que la chica se sentía mal, no tardo mucho en confesarle que estaba embarazada.

Al regresar, Bickslow, llego a él con la notica de que el maestro recién lo nombro mago de clase S y que ya tenía encomendada una misión complicada en la cual tendría que partir de inmediato y que duraría más de medio año fuera.

Y por ultimo Freed le comento que le propuso matrimonio a Mirajane y que esta había aceptado.

Medio sonrió, ya se esperaba esos desenlaces y aun así lo tomaron por sorpresa, porque por más que quisiera negárselo, sabía que significaba eso.

La tribu de los Raijinshu había llegado a su fin.

Aunque odiara admitirlo, le entristecía ese hecho, primeramente porque él fue responsable de juntar a los dioses del trueno, aunque al principio solo los vio como sus secuaces que lo apoyarían en lo que le placiera finalmente se volvieron en sus mejores amigos. Y aunque sus decisiones no iban a afectar su amistad no volverían a ser lo mismo, pues todos tomarían caminos separados.

Y segundo, perder a los Raijinshu, le provocaba una sensación de vacío de la cual intentaba ocultarse y que nunca había demostrado y trataba de no darle importancia pero que siempre estaba presente, la soledad.

De niño, enfrento la soledad que traía el abandono de sus padres, su infancia fue dura aun cuando el viejo estuvo apoyándolo, solía llorar continuamente debido al dolor que le provocaba no sentir el amor de un padre. Entonces Makarov lo llevo a Fairy Tail y le dijo que lo acogerían como su familia. Sin embargo, cuando llego al gremio nunca se esmero por acercarse a ellos.

De adolescente, se esforzó por superarse a sí mismo y ser el más fuerte, no obstante siempre al llegar al gremio observaba la camaradería a entre sus magos, cosa que no comprendía debido a que nunca forjo lazos por lo que se encerró en su mundo, viviendo a través de la música y negando necesitar amigos, pero el verlos tan felices le provoco cierta envidia, cosa que más tarde lo haría creer que esos lazos eran sinónimo de debilidad y que por ello fracasaban en misiones, fue entonces juró eliminar a los débiles lo que lo hizo caer en el peor error de su vida.

Durante el Festival de Fantasía se empeño en destruir Fairy Tail cegado por la avaricia y la soberbia, pero el lazo entre sus integrantes al final prevaleció y tras ser expulsado entendió que lo que hace fuerte a un gremio es el amor y bondad entre ellos.

Y fue justo ese el motivo que destruyo su máscara de arrogancia y le hizo ver lo importante, pero también su debilidad , a aquella que tanto tiempo aisló y que a su vez fue el punto de partida del caos, soledad.

No obstante, no dejo que esa sensación lo consumiera, él no era de lamentarse al redundar en sus desgracias, por lo que en su exilio su meta fue rehacer su vida y ser una nueva persona. Eso lo llevo a andar vagando a lo largo de Fiore, lo cual fue realmente frustrante pues por más que busco un lugar al cual pertenecer no lo logro, llevándolo a la conclusión de que solo al volver con su familia, Fairy Tail, lograría sentirse completo.

Y allí es cuando llegaba a la parte más frustrante ¿Por qué?

Porque ahora _está _en Fairy Tail, con _su _familia y sin embargo aun seguía sintiéndose _igual _de solo.

El añoraba volver y ser aceptado de vuelta en el gremio y así había sucedido: logro proteger al gremio en la isla Tenrou, recupero la aceptación de su abuelo y finalmente reintegrarse como un verdadero miembro. Consiguió lo que deseaba y aun a pesar de ello no se sentía completo, se molestaba tanto al pensarlo y no encontrar respuesta; ya estaba cansado de buscar y no encontrarla, primero creía que la fuerza física lo llenaría, se equivoco, luego que el gremio sería la solución y ahora se daba cuenta de que no. Entonces ¿qué le faltaba?

Exhaló todo el aire que contenía claramente fastidiado y se dispuso a observar su entorno, curiosamente aunque todo el día había tenido la vista clavada en el océano, no lo estuvo contemplando en sí, y ahora que se disponía a hacerlo fue rápidamente distraído al notar una masa irregular con la que las olas jugaban a su merced, entrecerró la mirada intentando afinar su sentido ocular para reconocer que era, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ¡era una persona inconsciente! ¿A qué estúpido se le ocurrió nadar en la zona más violenta del mar? Para cuando se le ocurrió buscar una respuesta, ya se había quitado de un tirón la camisa y lanzado al agua.

Con rapidez se dirigió hacia esa persona, las olas se cortaban contra su espalda de manera violenta y otras más estampadas contra su rostro dificultándole la visión, parecía que el mar quería luchar contra él cosa que no funciono, obviamente su complexión física era imposible de sacudir, era capaz de partir una ola en dos con una mano. No obstante, una persona común no sería capaz de lograr eso, por lo que ese sujeto que se lanzó buscaba el suicidio al nadar en tal declive.

Finalmente llego a la persona que parecía una pluma manejada al antojo por el agua, se acerco y logro notar dos cosas; la persona era mujer y además estaba bocabajo besando al mar. Genial, eso le daba tantas esperanzas de que se mantuviera con vida. De un rápido movimiento pasó un brazo por debajo del de ella y se hecho la mitad de su cuerpo encima y retorno a la costa.

Llegó a la orilla y la arrojo sobre la arena sin pizca de delicadeza, fue entonces cuando pudo verle la cara; los ojos se le abrieron de par en par, no era nada más ni menos que la menor de la familia Strauss.

-Lisanna- murmuro con sorpresa cuando cayó en cuenta que ella estaba ahogándose -ey Lisanna- le llamo con más fuerza, pero no pareció reaccionar, lo que le causo cierta inquietud –Lisanna despierta-la tomo por los hombros y comenzó a zarandearla, un calambre recorrió su cuerpo e intensifico su pulso; el miedo, obligándolo a zarandearla con más fuerza – Lisanna despierta…Lisanna ¡Lisanna!- no se dio cuenta de cuando había comenzado a gritar, ahora estaba realmente asustado ¿Qué tal si no despertaba? ¿Cómo había terminado con un miembro del gremio inconsciente en sus manos? Lo único en lo que rogaba a los ancestros de Fairy Tail es que la chica reaccionara - ¡Lisanna! ¡Maldita sea despierta!- arrastro las últimas palabras con frustración.

Se rindió dejándola en el suelo, se paso una mano por el cabello estresado. Su plan original no estaba funcionando, la observo una vez más buscando dar con una pista, ella entreabría los ojos y luego los cerraba de nuevo en trance, los labios morados, significaba que le faltaba oxigeno. Vio su pecho que se movía incesantemente intentando tomar aire, escucho sus respiraciones lentas y pausadas, se estaba ahogando. Sin más se subió encima de ella, puso la palma de una de sus manos un poco encima de su estomago y la sujeto con la otra, maldijo el percatarse de que sus manos cubrieran casi por completo su estrecho abdomen, esperaba recordar bien la maniobra o de lo contrario estaba seguro de que la dejaría en peor estado.

Presionó con fuerza sus manos, de inmediato la chica empezó a escupir agua.

_Lisanna, Lisanna. _ El eco de su nombre retumbaba en su cabeza muy lejanamente, todo era tan confuso y borroso, sentía pasearse entre una nota de reconocimiento y la inconsciencia. Se esforzaba por mantener la mirada fija pero no podía concentrarse, vagamente pudo distinguir unos destellos dorados desprenderse de unas hebras rubias, en otra de sus visiones logro ver un tatuaje parecido a un dragón, cuando de pronto sintió una presión sobre su vientre y una corriente recorrerla hasta su garganta y vomitarla. Sus respiraciones fluyeron libremente y su visión se torno más clara entre parpadeos, cuando logro distinguir turbiamente a la persona que tenia frente a ella.

-¿L-Laxus?- cuestiono entre tosidos con agua al chico que estaba totalmente empapado y con expresión inquieta.

El aludido destenso todos sus músculos al verla reaccionar –me has dado un susto- dejo salir una larga exhalación echando su cuerpo a un lado, cansado como si acabara de tener una larga batalla, más cansado de lo que se suponía debería estar.

-¿Qué sucedió?-cuestiono con desconcierto, impulsando su cuerpo a sentarse sobre la arena, el esfuerzo le provoco un púnzate dolor en la nuca, cerró los ojos y se llevo la mano a la parte adolorida, ahora recordaba que se golpeo contra unas rocas y entonces perdió el conocimiento.

-tan solo te salve de morir ahogada- habló como si fuera poca cosa, claramente enfatizando el sarcasmo-¿me podrías explicar por qué rayos hiciste esa locura?-exigió respuesta volteándola a ver con reproche.

-Lo siento…solo quería despejar mi cabeza un poco- se disculpo agachando la cabeza y enterrando la vista en la comisura de sus pies, recordando que la había llevado a hacer semejante ocurrencia, la sensación que por momentos logro desaparecer volvió a anidarse en su pecho; recordar la tristeza que consume la soledad.

-oh, vaya manera de "despejar" la cabeza- dijo a su vez rodando los ojos, sin dejar escapar la nota sarcástica en su voz, sintiendo enfado ¿Por qué rayos todos los que tenían la cabeza hecha un desastre hacían cosas tan estúpidas? Por eso existían tantos suicidios.

-supongo que cuando las personas están solas tienden a hacer cosas estúpidas ¿no?- una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en sus labios, enterrando sus pies bajo la cobija de la arena.

Se sorprendió de que su respuesta encajara con sus pensamientos, sin embargo su acento irónico no cambio - cuando yo estoy solo no tiendo a atentar contra mi vida- defendió pareciéndole de lo mas incongruente su respuesta, solo los anormales o masoquistas en cada oportunidad que tenían intentaban matarse, y no juzgaba como enferma mental a la menor de los Strauss.

-no, no me refiero a la soledad literal- meneó la cabeza con suavidad hacia ambos lados, captando hacia donde se encaminaban sus pensamientos, dejo escapar un suspiro pesado –es la soledad cuando… sientes impertinencia, que te sientes aislado de las demás personas aun cuando estas rodeado de personas- explicó con voz seca comenzando a dibujar círculos en la arena como distracción, puesto que la tristeza se intensificaba en sí misma, y no quería caer de nuevo en ese estado de angustia, pero las sensaciones se aglomeraban con mayor ímpetu, estrangulando poco a poco su interior.

Abrió los ojos más de lo normal con impresión, sintiéndose identificado con las palabras de la albina, justo esa era la sensación que él tenía. Pero no, no podían estar hablando de lo mismo, el mundo de ambos era muy distinto, tenían distintos pasados. Ella no era como él, no intento destruir el gremio, no sufrió por falta del amor de familia, no tenía por qué avergonzarse de acercarse a los integrantes después de todo el daño que les causo, ella no tenía por qué aferrarse a ciertas personas como las únicas de su círculo social porque eran las únicas que jamás lo juzgarían. Ella, siempre había tenido el apoyo de sus hermanos que eran casi sus padres, que la protegerían de todo contra viento y marea, ella estuvo desaparecida durante dos años, doble razón para que todos la recibieran con los brazos abiertos, teniendo múltiples opciones para hacer amigos y ser querida por todos.

Apretó los puños con coraje ¿Qué podía saber ella de la soledad? ¿Cómo se atrevía de decir que estaba sola? La soledad era algo difícil de sobrellevar, no un tema del que podía hablar a la ligera solo por no ser el centro de atención.

-¿y por qué razón te sientes tan sola eh?- su voz broto demasiado agresiva y envenenada en sarcasmo - Tienes a medio mundo encima de ti, a los magos del gremio, a tu gran amigo Natsu y sobre todo a tus hermanos para consentirte-.

El dolor que sintió se podía comparar al inesperado daño de ser encajado el filo de un puñal en el corazón, que tonta e ingenua al abrir sus sentimientos, ya suponía que cualquiera le respondería eso, porque no podían comprenderla porque solo la miraban superficialmente, como la pequeña de los Strauss, consentida y mimada que lloraba por que no le compraban un dulce. Por eso se guardaba su sentir, porque no quería preocupar a sus hermanos y los demás integrantes del gremio pensarían lo mismo que Laxus.

-tal vez tienes razón-admitió apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, como si aquello aligerara la angustia que luchaba por exteriorizarse –yo soy tan solo una niña inmadura que se niega a la realidad ¿verdad? Que aun no acepta la realidad porque está acostumbrada a vivir en un mundo que no cambia, a-algo irreal - la voz le gangueó por un segundo, trago saliva para deshacer ese nudo que amenazaba con formarse en su garganta, aferrando una mano a su área cardiaca donde la opresión se volvía mas aplastante -yo…yo no quería aceptar que la vida sigue conmigo o sin mí y que no se puede detener el tiempo, para recuperar lo perdido. Q-Que todos en el gremio ya tienen definidas a sus personas importantes y que mejor es no esmerarse en entrometerse en donde no te incumbe y que… que…- titubeo con el hilo de su voz volviéndosele más fino sintiendo que pronto se trozaría, abrió los parpados y alzó su mirada azul hacia el cielo brillando por la humedad excesiva, observando las nubes naranja en las que tanto había vivido de pronto caerse de golpe, esas nubes en las que flotaba siempre habían sido sus hermanos, sin soportarlo mas, dijo la verdad que más le dolía-…que Mira-nee y Elf-nichan también han formado sus vidas y que yo… no debo entrometerme más en ellas-

Repentinamente, todo su enojo se esfumo intercambiándolo por una sensación de culpabilidad. El no había visto desde esa perspectiva a Lisanna, es decir, no sabía que ella pensara ese tipo de cosas que de cierta manera tenían sentido, y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ella tenía razón, el par de los Strauss estaban involucrados con los Raijinshu y con la misma soledad que ellos le dejarían. El matrimonio y paternidad, dos cosas que los harían una posición a la izquierda. Al siguiente segundo, se retracto totalmente de haberle dicho palabras tan duras, no era para menos, de sus ojos estaban comenzando a escurrir lagrimas acompañadas de un leve llanto, maldición, por su culpa estaba llorando.

-oye…no es para tanto…ellos no te van a abandonar- torpemente intento remediar la situación, bastante incomodo de verla tan mal.

Lisanna inesperadamente levanto el rostro y lo vio a la cara, ya ahora no había nada que la detuviera de expresar su sentir con voz ahogada y desgarrada en llanto-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Me voy a quedar sola! ¡Completamente sola! ¡¿Sabes cómo se siente eso?!-

Él se quedo completamente en blanco, impactado por que le hubiera gritado en la cara, ella no lo había visto con coraje, si no puro desconsuelo ante ser abandonada, reconocía ese sentimiento y esa expresión, era la misma que el sentía dentro de sí. El llanto de ella se intensifico por el desaliento y sus sollozos aumentaron tras de su exclamación destrozada. Oh rayos, definitivamente no le gustaba verla en un estado tan fatal y lo peor del caso es que no sabía qué hacer, porque siendo sinceros, el no era precisamente bueno con las palabras. Y justo ahora, era de esos momentos cuando mas lamentaba no haber tenido un padre que le hubiera enseñado como tratar a una mujer, o una madre que le hubiera dado lecciones sobre que decir y que hacer en situaciones como esta, porque maldita sea, toda su vida no había tratado a las mujeres más allá que como una simple diversión. Re memorizo en búsqueda de alguna iluminación que le ayudara, vamos piensa, piensa… ¡eso! Lo que su abuelo hacia cuando él era niño y lloraba desconsolado, aquello que siempre lo ayudaba a sentirse mejor.

Ella lloraba, por que las sensaciones eran demasiadas, todas acumuladas en su cabeza de manera que le impedían continuar, y la única manera de sacarlas era mediante lágrimas, se sentía tan torpe e impotente ¿a quién le importaba ella? No era la más fuerte, no era la más bonita, no tenía grandes amigos ¿Cómo alguien se iba a acordar de ella? Una simple chica insignificante que tan solo regreso como una mancha estorbosa en el gremio. De pronto, sus sollozos se detuvieron entre la confusión, al sentir una calidez desconcertante rodearla. Entre su mirada nublada distinguió algo que la dejo sin palabras, Laxus la estaba abrazando.

Ella era como una niña que no podía hacer otra cosa que derramar lagrimas ante la soledad, aquella que solo necesitaba apoyo de alguien, ella era el reflejo de si mismo tantos años atrás. Y en esos momentos una parte dentro de él, hizo que mencionara aquellas palabras que tanto necesitaba oír.

–no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí-.

Esas dos frases, fueron más que suficiente para que Lisanna se desbaratara completamente y las lágrimas comenzaran a fluir libremente y sus lamentos se intensificaran, porque era el momento de sacar todos esos miedos y frustraciones que la acaecían.

Y él al sentir como ella se revolvía entre sus brazos aferrándose a él, comprendió que ella tenía que liberar todo lo que traía, y era el momento de ser como el abuelo, estar ahí para ayudar a levantarse a quien lo necesitaba. De manera que la dejo llorar y cuando Lisanna temblaba, la sostenía con más fuerza, con una sensación extraña pero cálida, entonces por primera vez logro sentirse parte de Fairy Tail, porque eso significaba serlo, apoyarse uno al otro. Y estaba seguro de que era el indicado para apoyarla, porque después de todo el también conocía la soledad.

Y ella, dejo salir todo lo que traía dentro, por que por esa ocasión al estar entre los fuertes brazos de Laxus, se sentía segura.

Cuando sintió que los sollozos cesaron siendo remplazados por sus respiraciones acompasadas y su cuerpo dejo de estremecerse, supo que era suficiente. Colocó sus manos en los frágiles y escuálidos hombros de ella y lentamente la alejo, de manera que pudiera verle la cara tenia los restos de las lágrimas surcados en las mejillas, pero la calma se reflejaba en sus orbes azules.

- ya no llores mas ¿vale?- le pidió no es que supiera exactamente qué decir, pero ahora sentía comprender mejor todas las cosas y tenía la seguridad de que diría lo correcto.

Lisanna asintió enérgicamente, aspirando profundamente el aire salado para refrescar su espíritu, después de todas esas lagrimas derramada, sentía gran tranquilidad, como si acabara de expulsar mediante ellas gran parte de sus preocupaciones y se sintiera renovada para seguir adelante. Cuando Laxus levanto una mano y le pellizco la mejilla, el recuerdo de la primera vez que se encontraron desde el regreso de ambos apareció en su mente, recordó como Laxus le jalo las mejillas como excusa que le parecía demasiado irreal que estuviera viva y como ella, se sintió realmente feliz el saber que él estaba de vuelta en el gremio.

Sonrió de medio lado, ese era un extraño habito que se le habia quedado, siempre desde que ella y Natsu eran niños, solía molestarlos, hacer estallar a Natsu era realmente fácil, pero a Lisanna le jalaba las mejillas sin que ella pudiera defenderse y ella terminaba haciendo una mueca graciosa, intentando ocultar una sonrisa avergonzada. Ella tenía una naturaleza alegre, por lo que soltó las siguientes palabras sin pensar.

-no deberías dejar que algo como esto derrumbe a una persona tan sonriente como tu-.

El corazón de la Strauss dio un brinco y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, esas palabras, Mira-nee, Natsu y Happy, todos ellos le habían repetido esas palabras, un agolpamiento descomunal golpeo su pecho y posiblemente también en su rostro manifestándose como rubor en sus mejillas, pero que en el fondo la hizo sentir reconfortada. Lo único que vino a su mente fue mencionar esas dos palabras sinceras con las que expresaba lo que sentía, con una enorme sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro.

-gracias, Laxus-.

El Dreyar la observo fijamente con gracia, ella con esa amplia sonrisa curveando su rostro y formándole dos infantiles hoyuelos en sus mejillas sonrojadas le recordaban cuando era una niña. Pero Lisanna ya no era una niña, y apenas se estaba dando cuenta de cuanto había cambiado y que quedaban escasos parecidos a aquella chiquilla que recordaba. Su rostro ya había dejado de ser desproporcionado y se había vuelto delgado y de rasgos finos, su cuerpo también estaba torneado como el de una mujer con destacables atributos, su nariz respingada, sus ojos resplandecían con mayor fuerza.

Lo único que conservaba de su infancia era su boca, seguía siendo pequeña y delicada, dedicando una sonrisa pura y casta. No era común ver labios con esos rasgos, eran bastante descomunales, y por alguna razón, le parecían más atractivos que los carnosos y gruesos. Esa boca era singular, que por un instante quiso saber cómo sería probarla.

Lisanna empezó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás con desconcierto, puesto que no sabía si era si imaginación o el rostro de Laxus cada vez estaba más cercano al suyo. Cuando ya no pudo retroceder más tuvo que colocar las manos en el suelo para no caerse.

-Laxus ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?-

La voz de la albina corto de golpe el hilo de sus pensamientos y lo hizo reaccionar de manera de que se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente se había acercado demasiado a Lisanna. Se alejo de golpe y la vergüenza no tardo en aparecer al percatarse de lo que había estado a punto de hacer ¡estaba pensando en besar a Lisanna! ¡La más pequeña de los Strauss!

El color se le subió al rostro y para evadir que lo notara, desvió la mirada en dirección contraria.

-yo…tengo…tengo que irme-se apresuro a decirle , poniéndose de pie rápidamente y evadiendo por todos los medios el contacto visual –ehh…hasta luego-se despidió con prisa para luego darse la vuelta e irse lo más rápido de ahí, con la cabeza dándole vueltas en lo que estuvo a punto de hacer y el _por qué. _Rogaba por todos los cielos que, ni Mirajane ni Elfman se enteraran de lo sucedido o de lo contrario, tendría que usar todos sus poderes de Dragonslayer para poder hacerles frente.

Lisanna se quedo viendo la espalda de Laxus y como caminaba a velocidad relámpago, hasta perderse en el lejano sendero de la playa. Parpadeo dos veces aturdida ¿Qué le paso? Por un momento parecía embelesado de forma que ni siquiera reaccionaba, con los ojos fijos un poco mas debajo de su nariz, elevo su mano hacia esa parte de su rostro siendo su boca, una loca teoría cruzo por su mente…¿Laxus estaba viendo sus labios?

-¿Sera acaso que… me quería besar?- arqueó una ceja interrogante lanzando la pregunta al aire, se rió entre dientes ante semejante idea. Posteriormente dirigió la mirada hacia el frente, para contemplar lo último del atardecer esconderse en las lejanas olas del mar. Cuando la brisa volvió a soplar atrapó un mecho de cabellos entre su dedo índice y pulgar y lo observo con una sonrisa.

Si, definitivamente volvería a cortarlo, porque la vida cambia, pero no significa que todos los cambios sean malos, quizá esos cambios que vendrían en el futuro le traerían algo bueno, quizá le aguardaban alguna sorpresa.

Laxus caminaba sin rumbo fijo por toda la costa, con una sonrisa en el rostro, se coloco una mano por encima de su corazón, ante la extraña sensación que tenia, como si un rayo de luz lo hubiera iluminado, en verdad se sentía parte de Fairy Tail, entendía los sentimientos que los unían y quizá, solo quizá, ahora había encontrado que era esa pieza faltante para sentirse completo.

Ella observando el morir del atardecer, él recorriendo sin ningún propósito en especifico la playa , ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro, ambos con el mismo pensamiento cruzando por sus mentes.

"_Quizá ya no estoy tan solo"_

* * *

Bien, esto fue todo ¿Qué tal quedo? Este shot lo utilicé para intentar plasmar los sentimientos de Lisanna y pues agregue a Laxus por que le quedaba el papel como líder de los Raijinshu.

Otra razón es que pienso que Lisanna es un personaje que ha sido desaprovechado por Mashima y muy maltratado en el fandom. Me entristece que muchas veces se le ponga como la mala cuando eso va en contra de su personalidad, eso es injusto, hay muchas opciones más viables para antagonista de un fic NaLu, pero la menor de los Strauss no tiene por qué serlo, eso sería hacerla OoC.

Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado el fic, quiero hacer fics de todas las parejas de FT, sean oficiales o algo cracks, espero poder contar con el apoyo de ustedes valiosos lectores.


End file.
